morlochfandomcom-20200214-history
Shroudborne
Category:Disciplines Servants of the Shroud Worshippers of Death and Oblivion, the Brotherhood of the Shroud spread dread and terror throughout all lands. Most dreaded of their agents are the Shroudborne, pale killers with the power to infuse all living flesh with the chill of the Black. More Shroudborne Lore. Discipline Information Discipline Effects *'Grants Powers' *'Cold Resistance': +10% *'Grants Skills': Orthanatos *'Grants Points': + 35 to Orthanatos Discipline Locations Discipline Powers Oblivion's Caress "Single Target Heal Over Time (Shade only)" Granted: Level 20 Power Rank: 0 ( Untrained) Teachers: Master Shroudborne (20) Focus Skill: Orthanatos Flagged As: Spell (Cancels effects which are cancelled by Spellcasting). Mana Cost: 40 Casting Time: 4 seconds Recycle Time: 0.0 seconds Generates Hate: Moderate Power User Requirements: Player must not be moving when he activates this power. Mode Required: Either Combat or Non-Combat Mode Requires Hit Roll: No Target and Range: Players (Shade) Only (100 Units) Can affect caster and group members. Removes Effect *Removes effect with "Bleeding" dispel tag. Heals over time (Burst every 2 seconds): *'Duration': 10 seconds *'Stackability': **'Stack Category': HealOverTime **'Stack Rank': 0 **'Stack Rule': Standard (When stack categories and ranks are equal, then the most recently cast spell will only succeed if its spell power is greater than or equal to the existing spell's power). *Health Replenishment: 7 — 12 to 9 — 16 points (from power rank 0 to 20) points of Health *'Dispel Tags': Heal Healing *Health Replenishment: 7 — 12 to 9 — 16 points (from power rank 0 to 20) points of Health -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Chill of the Grave "Single Target Cold and Mana Damage Over Time" Granted: Level 25 Power Rank: 0 ( Untrained) Teachers: Master Shroudborne (20) Focus Skill: Orthanatos Flagged As: Spell (Cancels effects which are cancelled by Spellcasting). Mana Cost: 55 Casting Time: 4 seconds Recycle Time: 0.0 seconds Generates Hate: Moderate Power User Requirements: Player must not be moving when he activates this power. Mode Required: Either Combat or Non-Combat Mode Requires Hit Roll: Yes Target and Range: Monsters or Players (120 Units) *Can affect caster and group members. Does damage over time (Every 5 seconds): *'Duration': :30 seconds *'Stackability': Can be stacked with any spell other than itself. *Health Damage: 4 — 16 to 5 — 20 points (from power rank 0 to 20) points of Health *Flagged as 'Cold' damage *Mana Damage: 1 — 4 to 1 — 5 points (from power rank 0 to 20) points of Mana *Flagged as 'Cold' damage *'Dispel Tags': Cold Direct Damage *Health Damage: 4 — 16 to 5 — 20 points (from power rank 0 to 20) points of Health *Flagged as 'Cold' damage *Mana Damage: 1 — 4 to 1 — 5 points (from power rank 0 to 20) points of Mana *Flagged as 'Cold' damage *'Dispel Tags': Cold -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Ardan's Shroud "Single Target Cold Resistance Debuff" Granted: Level 30 Power Rank: 0 ( Untrained) Teachers: Master Shroudborne (20) Focus Skill: Orthanatos Flagged As: Spell (Cancels effects which are cancelled by Spellcasting). Mana Cost: 45 Casting Time: 1.5 seconds Recycle Time: 10 seconds Generates Hate: Moderate Power User Requirements: Player must not be moving when he activates this power. Mode Required: Either Combat or Non-Combat Mode Requires Hit Roll: No Target and Range: Monsters or Players (100 Units) Can affect caster and group members. Applies Effect(s): (From Power Ranks 0 to 20) *'Duration': :30 to :45 seconds (at power ranks 0 to 20) *'Stackability': **'Stack Category': ColdResistanceDeBuff **'Stack Rank': 0 **'Stack Rule': Standard (When stack categories and ranks are equal, then the most recently cast spell will only succeed if its spell power is greater than or equal to the existing spell's power). *Cold Resistance: -10 to -30 (from power rank 0 to 20) *'Dispel Tags': Cold, DeBuff, Effect, ResistDeBuff -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- The Ebon Binding "Single Target Dispel Cold" Granted: Level 20 Power Rank: 20 (Journeyman) No teachers for this skill exist (skill cannot be advanced). Focus Skill: Orthanatos Flagged As: Spell (Cancels effects which are cancelled by Spellcasting). Mana Cost: 45 Casting Time: 2 seconds Recycle Time: 0.0 seconds Generates Hate: High Power User Requirements: Player must not be moving when he activates this power. Mode Required: Either Combat or Non-Combat Mode Requires Hit Roll: No Target and Range: Monsters or Players (100 Units) Can affect caster and group members. Removes Effect *Removes effect with "Cold" dispel tag. Patch History 01/07/2009 *"Ardan's Shroud" is now flagged as a ColdDebuff and will stack with other resistance debuffs not flagged as ColdDebuff. *"Ardan's Shroud" cast time increased to 1.5 seconds. *"Ardan's Shroud" recast time increased to 10 seconds.